


James Vega: Home Alone Oneshot

by NeliorTheSpecter



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeliorTheSpecter/pseuds/NeliorTheSpecter
Summary: James has a nightmare.
Relationships: Steve Cortez/James Vega
Kudos: 4





	James Vega: Home Alone Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my first English stories and it's not my first language, I'm just writing this to learn and get a feeling for this.

It was cold in the shuttle bay of the Normandy as James' shift started. He was still sleepy and drowsy, tottering as he passes Lieutenant Cortez’s workplace, the consoles and some boxes. Not an unusual view for his colleagues, after they spend the last evening playing poker and having fun together. After he noticed that no one else was in the bay, which was very uncommon, especially for this time, he discovers a small note left at his desk.  
James noticed that there was no name under the note, leaving the author unknown. It just says: “left for shore leave, not wanting to wake you up”.

That’s weird. Yesterday and the days before no one mentioned a shore leave or docking on some kind of base or station.’ The fog in is head is instantly gone and negative thoughts are settling down. Where are the others? Even on shore leave would some people stay behind so that no one would try to steal the ship. Last time the evil and little bit weird Clone of James' commander nearly succeeded at that point. With slowly rising panic and adrenaline, storms he at the elevator door. ‘Maybe all of the people went to another Deck?’.

On the Machine deck he goes through his memories, if he has noticed anyone when he left the crew deck. Strangely no crew member was looking after the tech either and that would never happen as long as Sparks, Adams or the Cerberus Duo was still alive. Either something very important or something even worse than bad happened. James remembers the stories Joker told about the silence on board, when the Collectors took all the crew with them. The Pilot just survived because he went through the vents to unshackle EDI, which saved him.

“HEY! Anyone there?!”, screams James over the Crew deck, entering Liara’s and Garrus' Rooms, visiting the empty Med bay and even looking into EDI's AI core. No soul in sight. He repeats the: “Hello?!”, in front of every room he passes which door opens. Still nobody home.

When he looks out of one of the two windows he sees just space, no station, no planet, just the pure nothing in front of him. That was the point, James got really scared. Was he really alone on board, flying a ghost ship? To keep at least something of his sanity, he repeats in his mind that it’s just a misunderstanding, and the crew was somewhere save. He didn’t even believed himself.

On the Combat Information Center Floor was no difference. The Scanner was unguarded. In the Conference room was no one. The cockpit was empty. Even EDI was offline. Did they left him alone? Ran away from something? Didn’t care that they leave someone in the number one Target out in Space, floating around?

In the moment James wanted to give up and started to walk around, panicking, what he should do next, he hears a whisper: “Mr. Vega”. The voice was so close to him but still to far away to reach it. With this little spark of hope he rams through the deck a second time holding his breathing down to not miss the voice. It repeats, gets stronger: “Mr. Vega!”.

A shake goes through the ship and James falls, sliding through the CIC, passing the map of the Normandy and crashing into the stairs to the cockpit. The voice repeats itself and the alarm goes of. The white light turns red and the high-pitched noise screams at him. Another shaking makes James fall back down again. 

The way to familiar sound of the reapers starts to ache his head and clouds his mind in confusion and pain. Two or three times gets the Normandy flooded with the deadly sound. Out of every corner seems to crawl any kind of Enemy. Over his own aching and insanity of pain he hears one of those turian things close by and jumps directly at it. Fighting with all his power, he still has left. Taking down one enemy, targeting the next one, a husk, slamming it into the wall, turning around, breaking another husk and finally finding a gun, but I’m the heat of battle he didn’t notice one very important thing. On the other side of the Galaxy map a Banshee screams and throws one of her biotic balls at him, ripping him instantly apart.

Out of shock and with a pulse higher than healthy, James lifts his head jumpy and instantly regrets it. A surprises dark face above him is holding his forehead, Steve. He sits up on his bed.

“Oh, Esteban. I’m sorry… I-“, starts Vega the try to apologise for his acting, but Steve just chuckles amused by the view of the scared face in front of him. “I’m just happy you’re still with us. Couldn’t get you out of your nightmare soon enough. You scarred me, Mr. Vega.” A bit embarrassed of his actions, James looks around him to find him alone with Steve in the sleeping room.

“How long have I slept? Am I late?”, were the only complete thoughts, James could form.

“No, don’t worry. You just went to go sleep an hour ago. Figured out you didn’t looked good so I went looking after you. Feel better now?” James nods slowly and covers his face with his hands.  
Steve’s hand is stroking carefully over his back while he focused on what he just saw and felt. Fear, loneliness, constantly fearing the worst, the same feeling back when the Collectors hit Fehl Prime. “Care to share?”, was just a whisper.

“Not really -urgh. Was either way just a hell of a Nightmare… “


End file.
